The Curse of Herobrine
by Slendy Out Your Window
Summary: Someone tells the story of Herobrine, not knowing what he caused.


The Curse of Herobrine

Author's note: this Fanfiction is based off of the Curse of Herobrine Machinima on youtube. I simply added more action. I hope you enjoy.

The group of young teens, Will, Mark, Sean, and Steve, sat around the small campfire.

"All he could hear was a gentle _ssssssss_ and then BOOM!" Will said. A yelp breached Mark's lips.

"Please. A zombie could tell a better story than that." Steve said.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Will replied.

"Okay then.. Now listen up. I'm about to tell you a tragic tale. One that Notch laments to this day. It happened when Minecraft was in Alpha. A young man was busy mining deep beneath the Earth. Searching for the treasure all of us yearn for. Diamonds. He was totally supplied. Using his iron pickaxe to break through the hard stone. A large supply of torches in tow. The tunnel was well lit, on the off chance that he would change his difficulty from peaceful to hard."

"Peaceful mode. What a fag." Sean interrupted.

"Ahem. As he continued digging. He got the feeling that he was being watched. He checked his settings. The button definitely said peaceful mode. With a sigh of relief he continued mining. Eventually the gradual sound of footsteps reached his ears. He looked around, confused. If he was on peaceful mode it could only be one thing, a chicken and he continued mining. However, while he was mining, the footsteps were growing louder. He looked around again, there was literally nothing around him except hard cold stone. He continued mining, and broke into a cave. The lava casts a dreary glow on the rocks the young man then saw what he saw. Diamonds. The young man rushed to the diamonds but before he raised his pick to mine, he heard a strange 'eunh'. He turned around and saw HIM. The soulless eyes of Herobrine gazed into him. The young man screamed and and swung the pickaxe. It buried into Herobrine's skull. Herobrine wrenched it free and one handed it. The young man turned to run but the sharp business end of the Pick buried into his ribs first. Herobrine lifted the young man stared through his eyes and into his soul. Herobrine threw his arms forward, flinging the pick and the miner into the lava three feet behind. Never to be seen again."

"Dude that is some scary stuff." Mark said.

"Oh yeah. I sure hope Herobrine doesn't come for us." Sean said.

"Dude don't say that. You might jinx it."

"Your mom is gonna jinx my dick."

"Dude that is so fake." Will said. "Notch even tweeted about it."

"Or DID he?" said Steve.

"Yeah he did."

"Oh."

"Now let's go home and sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Will said. That night as Will slept, lightning cracked outside, illuminating the face of Herobrine staring into the window of Will's house, right into his soul.

The next morning Steve, Sean, and Mark were at the bus stop.

"Dude where is he?" Mark said.

"He should be here by now." Steve said.

"The bus will come here any minute."

"It would be so easy to make a sex joke off of that." Sean said.

"Ta hell?" Steve said.

"Guys, I'm really worried, he should've been here half an hour ago." Mark said.

"Yeah. We should go check on him." The trio walked to Will's house. Steve knocked on the door.

"Will? Wake up you were supposed to be here thirty minutes-" Steve walked in. Finding the house empty. "Will?"

"What's wrong?" Mark said.

"He's not here."

"What are we going to do? Do you think something happened to him?"

"I'm sure he just got lost in the woods or something. We should split up and look for him. Mark you explore the cave system nearby. Sean go back to the bus station and see if he made it over there. I'll search the woods."

Mark walked around in the small cave system.. "Will, are you there?" He walked around some more. _Cluck cluck cluck. _"Ah. Oh it's just a chicken. Have you seen my friend? He is about my height, wears a hoodie. What's wrong with me? Asking a chicken." _Eunh . _Mark turned around, and stared into soulless eyes. A loud mid-pubescent scream escaped Mark's lips. Mark ran back and fell 60 feet into a hole, shattering his knee. Herobrine stared down into the hole, watching Mark slowly bleed out.

Back with Sean, he heard the faint scream in the distance. Not knowing it was his friend, Sean told himself, "Makes me want to write some poetry."

Steve walked around in the woods, calling Will's name. There was nothing in the forest. He saw the cave system a hundred meters away. He had no idea that Mark's corpse was at the bottom of a hole, rigor mortis slowly beginning. He also had no idea of a pair of white eyes boaring into the back of his head. He turned around, staring at the exact place Herobrine had been standing. The spot was empty, the wet ground having two faint indents.

It was an hour later when Steve returned to the bus station. Sean was missing and blood covered the seats. "OH MY GOD! It looks like the scene of a murder." The bus sat idling twenty feet ahead. "The bus is here. Maybe Sean is on it. I hope so." Steve climbed on, he was the only one inside. "Sean isn't here. Driver quick. Take me to the police."

3 days later

Steve sat in a small Coffee shop. He listened to the news.

"Police discovered a young man's body this week. Will Block, 13 years old, was found dead in a log cabin at four in the morning. No damage is believed to have occurred to the boy's body. However, the police did state that the boy had a soulless expression on his face. Barbara Block, Will's mother, stated that Will was on a camping trip with three of his friends. Two of which also reported missing."

_It has been two days since the camping trip_. Steve though to himself. _The police questioned me about what I saw, then they went on their way. The found his body after wards. There is one question in my mind though. If the body wasn't there, when WE were there, how did it get back in his bed? _Outside, two white eyes stared at Steve, the brain behind planning the attack on it's next victim.


End file.
